


All my nightmares

by DeviantSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A horror movie, Angst, Angst with Fluff ending, Draco and Harry are partners, Draco dies for a moment, Harry isn’t an Auror, M/M, PTSD, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSlytherin/pseuds/DeviantSlytherin
Summary: Harry’s biggest nightmare is losing Draco. Who would have known it could be what finally kills him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 58





	All my nightmares

The moment that something happened in the all but exciting life of Harry Potter, some how the wizarding world knew about it. Harry was always confused how people got a hold of this information at times, but in a world full of magic, nothing ever surprised him anymore. 

Unfortunately, this meant that his life was on blast at all times. He couldn't do anything without anyone knowing about it. This included dating. 

It's not like he hadn't tried. No, he had tried many times. But since Harry was gay and a lot of the men he had tried very hard to his were still closeted, it usually ended rather quickly. He hadn't met anyone who could handle the media well. 

Well, that is except one person. If it wasn't one of the many things about the man that seemed to continue to keep him around, time and time again. The man was Draco Malfoy.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, they both did their 8th year at the school. 

Hermione Granger had declined, getting a better offer to work in the Magical Creatures department. Besides, it was to much being back there after all that had happened. 

Ronald Weasley had also declined. He had been one of the few wizards who had been offered into the Auror training program. And he took it while Harry told the boy that he was done fighting the bad guys. 

So 8th year, Draco and Harry grew close. They also decided that they worked very well together. Where Draco thought rationally and quick on his feet, Harry was the one that usually forced Draco into action. And that's what lead them to open a business. 

After waking up one day, finding a boggart in one of their trunks, they did research and found that there are creatures, very dangerous creatures that no one cares to stop. So they created a business to get the creatures that are unwanted out. 

There was only one creature they had never encountered before; A Somniatus.

A Somniatus was one of the most dangerous creatures there was. Not many had heard of them because anyone who had, usually died before they could tell the story. They are small little creatures that find their way into the house of a sad, lonely depressed person, and they begin becoming one with the house. They grow and grow and grow, feeding off the negative energy, no one knowing they are there, until it's to late.

It usually takes 5-10 years for a Somniatus to become powerful enough to do anything, but the longer is builds up the stronger it becomes. Once it's strong enough, it traps the wizard who they had been feeding off for so long in that house and makes them relive nightmares over and over and over again until eventually that person dies. The Somniatus then leaves the house as if it was never there. 

And the worst part is that the one who gets stuck inside, forgets the outside world. Their reality becomes that of their nightmares. 

It had been over 10 years when Draco and Harry encountered their first one. Harry wasn't exactly present for it though. Not completely. 

13 years of nightmares every night, the depression of never being able to find the right man who didn't care about the social media, watching all of his friends go on with life and have children- well it had broken the man. 

And so one night he went to sleep and when he woke up, he was living inside the small cupboard that once was his home. It was locked of course, and Harry had no way of getting out. 

He didn't know how much time had passed but the door eventually did open. It wasn't his aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon on the other side though. It was the death eaters. And they had come to take him to Voldemort.

"Finally going to finish off the job?" He asked the one that had long blonde hair poking out. He knew who it was. The Malfoy took of the mask and Harry's heart stopped. It wasn't Lucius. It was Draco. 

"Draco, you have become a death eater?" The long haired death eater snares at him. Harry can't understand why this is bothering him so badly. 

"Potter, kindly shut up before I make you shut up." Harry felt like there was a hole burning through his chest. He didn't even like Draco... did he? Why was the appearance of Draco hurting him? 

He continued being dragged off, until they got to a dark space that eventually Harry could place together as a forest. Voldemort was there. And next to him stood Draco. The look on Dracos face paralyzed him in place. Draco shouldn't look like that. Something was wrong. Why did Draco look like he hated him?

The look of hate that painted the blondes face was more terrifying than Voldemort trying to kill him once again. Yet, Draco raised his wand, and a green light surrounded him while the words echoed in Harry's mind until they vanished entirely. 

Harry woke with a start. This time he wasn't in the cupboard under that stairs. No, this time, he was in a bathroom. There was water all around him and there was a sound of painful cry's from somewhere in the bathroom. He cautiously stood up, following rather noise until he got to a very familiar looking bathroom and stopped in complete utter horror.

There on the ground, laying in the water that filled the room from broken pipes, was Draco. The was crying out in pain as red stained the white shirt he was wearing and the blood stained the water. He was staring straight at Harry. 

"Please... Harry... help me..." Harry couldn't move. No mater what he told his legs to do, they stayed locked in place as he watched the boy begging for help. Begging for Harry to help him. Begging for Harry not to let him die. And there was nothing Harry could do but watch the life slowly fade out of his eyes until there wasn't anything left there. 

Finally his legs moved and he feel to the ground next to the lifeless body, hugging the boy to his chest, not caring that he clothes were being stained by the dead boys body. Tears feel from his eyes as he sobbed, letting out pleads for Draco to stay with him. 

He couldn't tell anyone how long he had been there hugging the body. Only that when he looked up once more, he was wiping his tearful eyes with his now blood stained sleeve. They were in the Wizengamot court room. Draco wasn't dead anymore. He was sitting him a chair in the center of the room. Everyone they knew was watching Draco as he sat there. 

A surge of relief shot through his body as he saw the boy was no longer dead. He stood up immediately, his goal to embrace the boy. To hold him and cry into his shoulders. To tell him how sorry he was for something... his brain couldn't comprehend why he was sorry, only that he was. 

Hands grabbed his wrist as he went to dart forward though. He looked back, seeing both Hermione and Ron holding him down.

"Let go of me!" He yelled out, but it was like his voice wasn't heard. It was as if Harry wasn't even really there. He looked forward to see the judge was talking. 

"After careful consideration, we find the defendant Draco Lucius Malfoy guilty of the crimes he has committed during his time as a death eater. We sentence him to life in Azkaban. Case dismissed."

Harry's world turned dark as he screamed. This couldn't be happening. Draco was innocent! The tears came back as he screamed and yelled for someone to listen to him. For someone to let him go. No one heard him of course. And if they did, they ignored him completely. Draco didn't though. Draco took one long look at him and shook his head before following the Aurors out of the courtroom. 

Everyone else eventually left the room, leaving the boy sobbing into him arms, alone.

When someone finally did come for him, he looked up to see everyone he cared for standing there in front of him. They weren't in the court room anymore. They were in a room with a single chair and they were all standing around him, while he sat in the chair. They all looked down on him with hateful eyes. Molly Weasley was the one to step up and speak. 

"We have all been talking and we came up with a decision. You being death everywhere you go. No one is happy when your around. All you do is bring drama and unhappiness. And I never forgave you for killing my son." Harry stared at them all with his mouth open wide, trying to think of something to say. The beg then to stay with him. 

"No one will ever love you Harry Potter. Don't you see that? Your unloveable." He looked towards the voice and saw the red haired Weasley staring down at him with such hate it broke his heart.

"What? Thought that the world revolves around you? Thought that your name meant that we all actually liked you? Don't you get it? We only pretended to like you because of your name." Harry looked at Ron, the boy who was his best friend. 

"Ron," he said through the tears. His heart hurt. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"As the new Minister of Magic, I have decided that for all those you have gotten killed at all the lives you have effected, you are going to be spending the rest of your day in Azkaban. Where you belong." 

The chair he was sitting on started being pulled backwards as he started up at Hermione with watery eyes. 

"Please, dont do this," he begged as he was pulled from view. "Please..." he said, but they were gone. 

"Please what?" Harry was startled. He looked around the darkness around him in this new setting. There was a small window providing almost no light at all but after a moment he noticed a set of blonde hair sticking up.

It was Draco. And Draco looked awful. His hair and body were so cover in dirty and muck that he could barely recognize the boy. 

"Draco! It's you! Thank Merlin it's you!" He rushed o we to the boy only to be held back inched away from him by the chains. Harry looked at Draco hopelessly. 

"Potter... stop trying to be hopefully. I get that it's hard for Harry Potter to give up hope and stop fighting. It's your best quality. But Potter, dont you see? There's nothing to be hopeful about anymore... all our friends abandoned us, the world hates us both and now we're stuck in here together and there is no way out. And we can't even touch each other... we are forever going to be alone... so stop being hopeful.. just stop!" 

Harry looked at Draco and the words just kind of clicked. His body lost all form of happiness or hope and say there almost lifeless. The look in his eyes were void of all emotion as he sat there, ready to spend the rest of his day alone in a room with the boy he wanted but could never get too. 

"Your right... there's no point." He said quietly and moved back towards the wall away from Draco. The room grew quiet as he sat there, staring emotionless out the small little window. 

Time passed slowly Inside this room. It was a never ending nightmare as he stared at the boy on the other side. He couldn’t stop staring. This was all his fault. Harry could have stopped it. He could have saved him. He blamed himself for all of this and nothing anyone could say could change his mind. 

He didn’t know how long he had been in there. Only that he didn’t care to look to see who was calling his name. Only that the name echoed of in the distance. Or was it even his name? He didn’t know anymore. He didn’t know why he was here looking at the boy withering away in the corner. 

“Harry! Thank Merlin I finally found you!” He didn’t look up to see who was there as the voice that had been calling his name was now inside the room with him. “Harry, what are you staring- oh...” the voice sounded displeased with what Harry was looking at. 

“Harry, it’s fake. This is all fake. And if we don’t get you out of here now, you will die.” Harry didn’t move. He still didn’t look away from the boy sitting in the corner. He didn’t think he could look away. 

“Harry, look at me please. Please, look at me.” Harry still didn’t budge. He spoke though. His words filled the air as he did. 

“I don’t remember much anymore. But this boy... if I look away... he will disappear. I-I saw him. He was in... in a bathroom. And he was almost dead. And... I couldn’t save him from the room with all the people. They took him here. And then I got put here because... I killed all the people I cared about. And now... all that matters is this boy. If I look away, he might die. Or maybe I will die. He told me to give up. That it didn’t matter anymore. I should give up. But this boy needs me.”

The voice didn’t speak for a long moment. He was sure that maybe the voice had went away. It wasn’t to long before he found it hadn’t. 

“Harry.” The voice sounded serious and yet so full of emotion. “I need you to look at me because I am not withering away and neither is that boy, because the really Draco Malfoy is right here. I didn’t die in the bathroom. I didn’t get taken to Azkaban. You saved me. This isn’t real.”

Harry still didn’t look away. He could feel something inside of him tugging, making him want to look to see the voice that claimed to be Draco. 

“You can’t be Draco. Draco Malfoy is in this cell with me. See? He’s all alone, just like me. You don’t leave people you care for. You don’t leave people you love.” 

The words came out of his mouth like silk. For Harry, at this moment, they were just words. For Draco, the person whose soul wasn’t being slowly ripped from his body, it meant the world to him. His heart hammered in his chest and he tended up, not believing he had just actually heard that. 

“Harry,” Draco started but didn’t finished. Nothing he was going to say was going to bring harry out of this trance. 

“Harry, I hope that you don’t hit me for this.” He leaned into Harry, took the boys face into his arms and pulled the boy into a kiss. It wasn’t nearly the kiss he would have wanted for a first kiss, but saving Harry for a demon monster was worth it. 

That seemed to break Harry out of his trance. Harry looked at the real Draco and then back at the boy in the corner and back again. 

“Draco?” Harry said in disbelief. “What’s going on here?” He asked completely confused. 

“Your house. It’s been invaded by a Somniatus.” Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes. 

“That can’t be possible. A Somniatus would have had been in my house for at least a decade...” The realization of the situation hit him hard. He had been so lonely and depressed that he had attracted an actually monster. 

“Harry, why didn’t you ever say that you were lonely and depressed? And why didn’t you ever tell me how much I meant to you? Not just anyone’s biggest fear is seeing me in Azkaban. Or apparently seeing me die.” He patiently waited for Harry to answer him. 

“ it wasn’t just those. You were also a death eater who wanted me dead... I knew I had feelings for you, but I had never know how strong they were. I hadn’t realized my sadness had gotten so bad... I just dealt with it. You were with me everyday when we caught the dark creatures and I ignored the signs because no matter how much I fell for you, nothing could stop it. But I couldn’t say anything because... if I did there was a chance you would run away. And I couldn’t have you run away from me.” 

Draco pulled Harry in again for another kiss. This one last a lot longer than the first and Harry was able to focus on how it felt to have the warm soft lips against his. 

“Harry, I love you so much. I have for years now. I wish I would have known. Nothing in the universe will ever make you run grind me, got it?” Harry smiled at the reassuring Draco. 

“Got it.” He confirmed. Draco smiled and stood up. 

“Good. Now, lets get out of here. And also, you don’t need to worry about me being chased away The media. I don’t mind them really. If they cause issues I just get to raise hell.” Harry smiled at this. 

“I love you Draco.” 

Draco smiled. “I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
